


Well and Truly

by what_immortal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: Sherlock and John sexy times





	Well and Truly

Sherlock didn’t know how this started…..well that wasn’t true, he just didn’t know how it escalated.  
  
Things had started slowly, with light kisses and touching, hands gliding over clothing, slowly removing it. John was always a caring lover making sure everything felt right..felt good.  
  
They were laying across the sofa, both naked and panting with need when something Sherlock said (not able to remember that bit now) had made John laugh. Then the laughing turned to more energetic kissing and touching, and from there it just took a life of its own.  
  
Sherlock made this reflection with his face and chest being pressed into their coffee table with John pounding in and out of him from behind, holding his hip in one hand and hair in another for leverage. This was the second time tonight John had been inside of him. It seemed both he and Sherlock could not decide how they wanted to cum…fucking or being fucked. This had led to them switching places frantically, and sometimes roughly, before either came.   
  
First John had started fucking him on the sofa, and as John hit his prostate over and over Sherlock decided he wanted to feel John’s tight arse squeezing around him as he came so he pushed John off awkwardly, and before John could finish his grunt of protest Sherlock had shoved him bodily back onto there coffee table and entered him in his already lubed opening in one thrust, John’s legs snapping around him automatically as Sherlock grinded him into the table.   
  
However, just as Sherlock finally picked up momentum and felt the tell tale tightening in his stomach and balls John had non too kindly kicked Sherlock off of him by unwinding his leg from Sherlock’s hips and pressing his foot into Sherlock’s shoulder. John then threw him face first onto the coffee table he had just been fucking John on and entered him again, making Sherlock let out a whimper that he would definitely be denying later.  
  
In a few short minutes Sherlock was keening with every thrust of John’s hips while John bit his lips to the point of them bleeding. Right before Sherlock came, Sherlock reached his arm back and grabbed John roughly by the hair and pulling him to the side making him let out a curse, also making him slip out of Sherlock’s hole. Sherlock took advantage of this shoving John the rest of the way to the floor and forcing his thighs open and thrusting in him again.  
  
“Fuck” John moaned as Sherlock picked up his previous pace, driving them swiftly to orgasm. Just as Sherlock thought he would finally cum John surprised him again and rolled them both so John was on top, lifting himself off of Sherlock’s cock.  
  
“No, fuck John, so close mph.”  
  
John just smiled and placed one of Sherlock’s thighs over his good shoulder and for the third time that night thrust into Sherlock’s clenching arse.  
  
“Oh God!” John moaned as he gripped Sherlock’s hands over his head and pounded into him again. AS he started to feel Sherlock convulse around him he let out another loud moan.  
  
“Sher- Sherlock going to, God, uh mph.”  
  
“John!”  
  
“Sherlock!”  
  
Both came simultaneously shouting each other‘s names, there oversensitive bodies drawing it out pulse after pulse. John collapsed onto Sherlock with a guttural moan, as Sherlock let out a soft sigh with every breath.  
  
“Fuck, God Sherlock that was fuck, Jesus…..just fuck.” John panted into Sherlock’s neck.  
  
“Yes I thing that summarizes it nicely, now get off your heavy.” Sherlock groaned shoving John’s dead weight onto the floor next to him.  
  
Both started giggling at the same time clasping their hand that lay between their bodies together.  
  
“Sherlock”  
  
“hmmm”  
  
“Got your breath back”  
  
The grin on John’s face as he quoted Sherlock from the first run they had together made Sherlock light up.  
  
“Ready when you are Mr. Holmes” Sherlock replied running his finger over the ring on John’s finger. “Always.” 


End file.
